Chelsea Melini
Chelsea Christine Melini is the ex-fiancé of Charlie Harper and one of the few women he has actually loved. She debuts in Season 6, her relationship with Charlie is the main story-arc of the season's second half and the first half of Season 7. History She is the first woman Charlie confessed his love to without prompting. He says this nearly by accident but claims he meant it. At first, Chelsea was another one of Charlie's one-night stands but it soon evolved into a relationship. She debuts in "Pinocchio's Mouth" where she insists on Charlie spending a night at her apartment with her and feels justified since she's been coming over to his place for three weeks in a row. He feels hesitant but agrees. At the apartment however, he has several issues while trying to sleep and accidentally steps on her cat Sir Lancelot when he tries to leave, causing Chelsea to kick him out and become upset. Charlie convinces her to giving their relationship another chance. When he makes too many adjustments for her sake, she decides to spend nights at his home instead. Charlie becomes involved in a serious relationship with Chelsea by the time of I'd Like to Start with the Cat, but she becomes upset after realizing due to the same routine he follows whenever she comes over and due to how little he is interested in knowing about her. He and Chelsea agree to couples' counselling from Linda Freeman in order to sort out their issues, however Charlie feels humiliated after it as he is repeatedly confronted with his shortcomings and insecurities by both her and Linda. Chelsea leaves for Sanata Barabara in She'll Still Be Dead at Halftime to attend the funeral of her ex mother-in-law. Charlie feels hesitant in cheating on her with Wanda who passes out from over-drinking. She returned fter her ex-husband Alex tried to put the moves on her and Charlie tries to unsuccessfully get rid of Wanda who unexpectedly wakes up and walks in on him and Chelsea who were having sex. In The 'Ocu' or the 'Pado'? she is gladdened when Charlie accidentally admits that he does love her but she only says thank you. Charlie becomes anxious thinking it unbalanced the relationship. He takes her out on a date and slips a diamond ring into her glass of wine which she accidentally swallows. Charlie informs her about it and has her admit that she loves him too. She excretes out the ring by the end of the episode. Though he is engaged by now, Charlie requests Rachel to send topless photos of herself which Chelsea finds out in "The Two Finger Rule". She leaves and Charlie tries to mend their relationship but his attempt goes sideways as he keeps lusting at Rachel's nude images, though they patch it up by the next episode. It is shown that he genuinely cares for her in "My Son's Enormous Head" when he decides to take care of a sick Chelsea because typically he would have dumped an ill woman he slept with. After she recovers, Charlie himself gets sick in return and she takes care of him. It is revealed in "Hello, I am Alan Cousteau" that her mom Martha is a stereotypical homophobic white supremacist when Charlie invites her over in revenge for her trying to develop a friendly relationship with his mom Evelyn who he hates. Her dad Tom (portrayed by guest star Stacy Keach) is revealed to be the same in Season 7. Tom later reveals having a long-time passion for his fellow Navy Server and friend Edward Boyton who also turned out be a black man. He then leaves Martha for him. She later encountered Rose many times who was actually stalking her, but Chelsea believed they were just chance encounters and is not aware that she already knows the Harpers. They became good friends by the time of "Above Exalted Cyclops" and she set up a blind-double date with both brothers who decide not to inform Chelsea about Rose's past with Charlie. She decides to move in with Charlie in "Sir Lancelot's Litter Box". Charlie however is resistant to the idea and she decides to leave. They reconcile after he agrees to her moving in but didn't like the changes she made to her room, they however make up after Alan convinces him. She rents out her apartment but unbeknownst to her, the tenant is Charlie himself. After Charlie's ex-girlfriend Mia meets him in Season 7's episode "818-jklpuzo", she convinces him to help out with her singing career. Charlie feels emotionally conflicted but eventually dumps Mia. She pressurizes Charlie to let Melissa move into his house in "Whipped Unto The Third Generation", though he leaves after Alan and Melissa organize a party without his permission. Alan tells the women that he's in charge now that Charlie's gone, but is kicked out by them. The two hatch a plan and have Evelyn tell Chelsea that Melissa once slept with Charlie, causing them to have a fight and Chelsea temporarily leaving. She decides to undergo a breast-reduction surgery in "Give Me Your Thumb" on advice of Alan to solve the problem of her back-pain, but calls it off when Charlie points out that it'll attract more attention to her larger butt. After Alan got into trouble with the law in Season 7, Chelsea became attracted to an attorney named Brad, and eventually left Charlie for him, leaving Charlie devastated. Chelsea and Charlie had a one-night stand after breaking up, and Chelsea wanted to get back with Charlie, but was thwarted due to Charlie sleeping with her best friend Gail. When Charlie took marijuana and envisioned several ex-girlfriends, Chelsea was among them. In the Season Finale, it was her birthday and Charlie had already bought her a birthday present and has Jake give it to her and when he sees her walking down the street with her dog, he tries to drive off and crashes into a cop car and she finds him being arrested for it. In "Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt", Chelsea was present at Charlie's "funeral" with many past lovers of Charlie. Here she reveals that Charlie gave her an STD. In Of Course He's Dead, Chelsea receives a check and an apology letter from Charlie. Personality and traits Chelsea unlike Charlie, is much more kind-hearted and loyal. She forgives Charlie multiple times despite him cheating on her and is friendly towards Alan whom Charlie often ridicules, even looking out for him. She also has a good relationship with Berta, Jake and Evelyn unlike Charlie. She kept a good relationship with her ex mother-in-law even after divorcing Alex. Charlie comments that whenever she laughs she makes a snorting sound which he likes. She detests Charlie's lazy lifetyle especially with her as all he does is eat, have sex or eatch sports when she comes over. She also has him get rid of the camcorder he uses to record naked women who he has sex with them and stop smoking after sex. Appearances Trivia *She could read Charlie like a book, when he met an old one-night stand, Charlie nearly humped her into a coma to release his stress. *Her middle name was revealed in season 6, ep 15 to be Christine. *Chelsea was previously married for eight years to an Alex and was quite close to his mother, her ex-mother in law. She later attended her funeral but left sooner than expected when her ex-husband tried to seduce her while she was dating Charlie. She still has feelings for him and feels frustrated when she learns he is marrying someone else. * Her grandmother is hard of hearing, as seen in "Untainted by Filth", mistaking "June" for "Jew" and apparently gets offended by it as Chelsea chides her that what she said in response was terrible. *Alan was attracted to her but hides his feelings all through the series and acts as her good friend. *Charlie did enjoy his time with her, particularly the sex, and even states she was one of his "favorites". * She comments that she has suffered from back pain since she hit puberty due to the size of her breasts. *The actress who plays Chelsea appears in Season 1 as a woman at the supermarket flirting with Charlie and in Season 2 as a one night stand and finally in Season 6 as Charlie's girlfriend and fiancé. *She has a pet cat named Sir Lancelot. *Charlie and Jake once ran over a cat and thought it was Sir Lancelot, to which Jake threatened Charlie with pictures, but later the cat is revealed to be owned by a large and muscular male neighbor of Charlie's. *Despite being billed as a main character in Season 7, Jennifer Taylor was still billed as a recurring character. * In Season 7, she was only absent in three episodes: "For The Sake of The Child", "Keith Moon Is Vomiting In His Grave" and "I Called Him Magoo". * Jennifer Taylor had portrayed three different characters in the series before she was given the role of Chelsea. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Charlie's Girlfriend Category:Divorcees Category:Season 12 characters